1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the interception of a rocket body during boost phase. More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus for boost phase intercept despite the presence of a much brighter active firing plume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Missile intercept during boost phase is highly advantageous. Should a missile be destroyed early enough in the boost phase, the payload may fall back into the territory of the launching entity or otherwise fall short of its intended target. Further, present day missiles are not capable of releasing decoys or multiple warheads (“MIRV”), whose presence can greatly complicate tracking and analysis, until completion of the boost phase. Accordingly, boost phase intercept is highly desirable.
Unfortunately, during boost phase, the rocket engine is firing and producing a plume whose thermal emission is as much as two orders of magnitude greater than the thermal emission signature produced by the rocket body. As a result, details of the rocket body are effectively obscured during the boost phase.
The analysis of an image detected by a passive sensor, in the presence of environmental clutter, to ascertain whether or not it represents the plume characteristic of a firing rocket body in boost phase is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,677,571 of Clark et al. covering “Rocket Launch Detection Process”. While it is essential to characterize an image as a firing rocket plume or otherwise, significantly more detailed information is required for targeting and interception of the associated rocket body.